1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device comprising a medium support part for supporting a recording medium, a plurality of holes whose one end sides are formed in the side of the medium support part that supports the recording medium, and suction unit which are provided to the other end sides of the holes and which suck out the air over the medium support part via the holes.
In the present application, the term “recording device” includes inkjet printers, wire dot printers, laser printers, line printers, copy machines, fax machines, and other types of devices.
2. Related Art
In conventional practice, as shown in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-205855, a recording device comprises a medium support part (a platen) for supporting paper, one example of a recording medium, in a position facing a recording head. A plurality of suction holes are formed in the medium support part. Furthermore, the air above the medium support part can be sucked out via the suction holes by the suction force of a suction fan as the suction unit, and the paper on the medium support part can be held by suction on the medium support part. A shutter is also provided for switching the state of the suction holes between opened and closed. By sliding the shutter, some of the suction holes can be closed, while the other suction holes can be opened. Therefore, it has been possible to select the suction holes to be opened in accordance with the size of the paper in the width direction.